1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to notebooks, and more particularly to notebooks having folded pages which can be unfolded to provide larger pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(The term "prior art" as used herein, or in any statement by or on behalf of applicant, means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date thereof.)
When using a small notebook, it often becomes desirable to have a page or pages of larger area than normal single pages in order to be able to make sketches and drawings on a relatively large scale without having to break up the sketch or drawing into smaller sections fitting the pages of the notebook. One way to accomplish this is to utilize a larger page and fold it up so it will fit within the confines of the covers of the notebook. None of the prior art devices with which I am familiar are in the form of a notebook having a plurality of blank pages usable in the normal manner but in which each of the pages may be unfolded to provide a page of larger area when desired.
It is believed that the patents listed below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this application.
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 512,882 F. S. Hillhouse 1,161,580 I. R. Allen 1,408,417 A. A. Soderberg 2,190,438 L. E. Vogt 1,809,943 P. Ockenden 335,916 D. W. Glass 1,009,687 H. W. Patton ______________________________________
These patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher.
A copy of each of the above listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above listed documents are part of the prior art, in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.